shake my hand
by potahtopotato
Summary: Two pairs of brothers, two different centuries. A glimpse, through a Quidditch game, of the relations between Sirius and Regulus and later Albus Severus and James Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

Two boys approach each other against a background of grass. One boy visibly takes heart in the wave of cheers that accompany them, while the other looks as though he would rather the spectators disappeared. One believes he is a man already, and he is wrong; the other thinks he may never become one, and he, too, is wrong. One boy wears green robes, the other red, and though the names stitched on the back in gold and silver thread, respectively, are identical, the two know that they are brothers in name alone.

They glare at each other as they draw nearer, dreading the inevitable handshake, Regulus muttering something about touching a blood traitor. Sirius knows they are beyond the point where one cares what the other thinks, but he nontheless tells Regulus exactly where he can stick the latter's Pureblood agenda.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch says. Sirius remembers the last time he touched his brother clearly, remembers the metallic taste of blood and the feeling of bone crunching beneath his fist. Regulus sneers, and if Sirius cared he might have told him that he looks ridiculous, that the common expression worn by the likes of Severus Snape fits unevenly over aristocratic features. Sirius does not care, so he says nothing, only grasps the other boy's hand and tries to convey as much hatred as possible in the space of a second.

"I'll bet you three mudblood lives that we win this match," Regulus says, and Sirius resolves to punch him later, after Gryffindor has won and the celebration party is over.

"Lily Evans is worth a million of you," he replies, and Regulus doesn't have time to respond because already they are walking away from each other and mounting their brooms and the whistle is blowing and Sirius has no time to think about the disgusting, bigoted coward that he used to consider his brother.

Slytherin wins the match by twenty points. Regulus snatches the Snitch out of the air, shoving the Gryffindor Seeker out of the way and technically committing a foul. Cheating is as much a part of Quidditch as Bludgers are, and Sirius is yet to play a single game without playing at least one illegal move, but this knowledge doesn't stop him from cursing "dirty Slytherins" as he aims his broom downward in a spiral. He can't help but glance at Regulus, and the victorious expression on the other boy's face makes Sirius want to hit him. Regulus catches him looking, and Sirius gives him the birdie before landing amongst his teammates.

James is angry, but Sirius is angrier, and for once there are no celebrations in Gryffindor Tower. Remus thinks that it is ridiculous getting so upset over a game, but it's not just a game, it's their last game at Hogwarts, and Sirius can't believe they lost.

It takes him a while to fall asleep that night, and when he does he dreams of red and green and brothers that are not, and a war that's fought on a Quidditch pitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Two boys approach each other against a background of grass. One boy visibly takes heart in the wave of cheers that accompany them, while the other looks as though he would rather the spectators disappeared. One believes he is a man already, and he is wrong; the other thinks he may never become one, and he, too, is wrong. One boy wears green robes, the other red.

They glare at each other as they draw nearer, dreading the inevitable handshake, James muttering about having never once seen Albus wash his hands in all their years of acquaintance, and Albus sneers at him. James tries to answer in the like, but he can't hold back a snigger as they grasp hands.

"Sneering, Al? Really?"

Albus has the grace to look embarrassed. "Scorp said it was a good look on me," he says by way of explanation.

"Scorp thinks everything's a good look on you, mate," James says, and Albus rolls his eyes and turns away (although not quickly enough for James to miss the blush spreading up his cheeks) as Madam Hooch blows the whistle.

Albus, already several feet away, spins around as though he's just had a thought. "James, I'll bet you my turn on Mum's broom for this whole summer that we win this match."

James is saying "fine" before he an think better of it, before he can remember that it's his to be his last summer at home before he leaves for the States to intern at the MACUSA. Well, then. He decides that they'll just have to win.

Slytherin wins the match by twenty points. Clarisse snatches the Snitch out of the air, diving right under the stomach of the Gryffindor Seeker in a move that first years will try to replicate for months afterwards. James can't help glancing over at Albus, who is grinning widely, and when Albus notices his brother staring James shoots him a thumbs up.

He's not as upset as he thought he would be, considering. Much as Albus likes to pretend otherwise, he will never be immune to puppy dog eyes, so James is counting on spending a reasonable amount of time on his mum's broom, bet notwithstanding. And anyway, it's such a nice change to see Albus openly smiling; usually he- James breaks the thought off. He's been spending too much time around Ravenclaws, clearly.

James banishes the picture of said Ravenclaw, which had popped into his head unannounced, and lands on the Quidditch pitch.

His team grumbles and complains, but after Demelza suggests a consolation party they cheer right up. James hangs back a minute, watching as they walk off, and after a moment spots the two figures he was looking for.

"Al, Scorp!" he calls, jogging up to the pair as they prepare to leave.

"Yeah?" Albus looks flushed and happy, and James doesn't fail to notice how close his brother is standing to Scorpius. All of a sudden, he has no idea why he's standing there in front of two fourth years feeling like a complete idiot.

"Just wanted to tell you," he finally says, "I'm crushing you this summer, so enjoy your time with your boyfriend while you can."

Albus sputters indignantly, but James doesn't give him a chance to respond; he's already walking towards the castle. There's a party upstairs, and a bottle of Firewhisky with his name on it.


End file.
